encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
January 13
January 13 is the 13th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar. There are 352 days remaining until the end of the year (353 in leap years). It is sometimes celebrated as New Year's Eve (at least in the 20th and 21st centuries) by ethnic groups and religious orders still using the thirteen-days-adrift Julian calendar (Old New Year). Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 532 – Nika riots in Constantinople. 1435 – Sicut Dudum, forbidding the enslavement of the Guanche natives in Canary Islands by the Spanish, is promulgated by Pope Eugene IV. 1547 – Henry Howard, Earl of Surrey is sentenced to death. 1607 – The Bank of Genoa fails after announcement of national bankruptcy in Spain. 1666 – French traveller Jean-Baptiste Tavernier arrived in Dhaka and met Shaista Khan. 1793 – Nicolas Jean Hugon de Bassville, representative of Revolutionary France, lynched by a mob in Rome 1797 – French Revolutionary Wars: A naval battle between a French ship of the line and two British frigates off the coast of Brittany ends with the French vessel running aground, resulting in over 900 deaths. 1815 – War of 1812: British troops capture Fort Peter in St. Marys, Georgia, the only battle of the war to take place in the state. 1822 – The design of the Greek flag is adopted by the First National Assembly at Epidaurus. 1830 – The Great Fire of New Orleans begins. 1833 – United States President Andrew Jackson writes to Vice President Martin Van Buren expressing his opposition to South Carolina's defiance of federal authority in the Nullification Crisis. 1840 – The steamship Lexington burns and sinks four miles off the coast of Long Island with the loss of 139 lives. 1842 – Dr. William Brydon, an assistant surgeon in the British East India Company Army during the First Anglo-Afghan War, becomes famous for being the sole survivor of an army of 4,500 men and 12,000 camp followers when he reaches the safety of a garrison in Jalalabad, Afghanistan. 1847 – The Treaty of Cahuenga ends the Mexican–American War in California. 1849 – Establishment of the Colony of Vancouver Island. 1869 – National convention of black leaders meets in Washington, D.C. 1893 – The Independent Labour Party of the United Kingdom holds its first meeting. 1893 – U.S. Marines land in Honolulu, Hawaii from the USS Boston to prevent the queen from abrogating the Bayonet Constitution. 1895 – First Italo-Ethiopian War: the war's opening battle, the Battle of Coatit, occurs; it is an Italian victory. 1888 – The National Geographic Society is founded in Washington, D.C. 1898 – Émile Zola's J'accuse…! exposes the Dreyfus affair. 1908 – The Rhoads Opera House fire in Boyertown, Pennsylvania kills 171 people. 1910 – The first public radio broadcast takes place; a live performance of the operas Cavalleria rusticana and Pagliacci are sent out over the airwaves from the Metropolitan Opera House in New York. 1913 – Delta Sigma Theta Sorority Incorporated was founded on the campus of Howard University. 1915 – The 6.7 Mw Avezzano earthquake shakes the Province of L'Aquila in Italy with a maximum Mercalli intensity of XI (Extreme), killing 29,978–32,610. 1934 – The Candidate of Sciences degree is established in the Soviet Union. 1935 – A plebiscite in Saarland shows that 90.3% of those voting wish to join Nazi Germany. 1939 – The Black Friday bush fires burn 20,000 square kilometers of land in Australia, claiming the lives of 71 people. 1942 – Henry Ford patents a plastic automobile, which is 30% lighter than a regular car. 1942 – World War II: First use of an aircraft ejection seat by a German test pilot in a Heinkel He 280 jet fighter. 1951 – First Indochina War: The Battle of Vĩnh Yên begins, which will end in a major victory for France. 1953 – An article appears in Pravda accusing some of the most prestigious and prominent doctors, mostly Jews, in the Soviet Union of taking part in a vast plot to poison members of the top Soviet political and military leadership. 1958 – The Moroccan Army of Liberation ambushes a Spanish patrol in the Battle of Edchera. 1960 – The Gulag system of forced labor camps in the Soviet Union is officially abolished. 1963 – Coup d'état in Togo results in assassination of president Sylvanus Olympio 1964 – Anti-Muslim riots break out in Calcutta, resulting in 100 deaths. 1964 – Karol Wojtyla, the future Pope John Paul II, is appointed archbishop of Kraków, Poland. 1966 – Robert C. Weaver becomes the first African American Cabinet member when he is appointed United States Secretary of Housing and Urban Development. 1968 – Johnny Cash performs live at Folsom State Prison 1972 – Prime Minister Kofi Abrefa Busia and President Edward Akufo-Addo of Ghana are ousted in a bloodless military coup by Colonel Ignatius Kutu Acheampong. 1974 – Seraphim is elected Archbishop of Athens and All Greece. 1978 – United States Food and Drug Administration requires all blood donations to be labeled "paid" or "volunteer" donors. 1982 – Shortly after takeoff, Air Florida Flight 90, a Boeing 737 jet, crashes into Washington, D.C.'s 14th Street Bridge and falls into the Potomac River, killing 78 including four motorists. 1985 – A passenger train plunges into a ravine in Ethiopia, killing 428 in the worst railroad disaster in Africa. 1986 – A month-long violent struggle begins in Aden, South Yemen between supporters of Ali Nasir Muhammad and Abdul Fattah Ismail, resulting in thousands of casualties. 1988 – Lee Teng-hui becomes the first native Taiwanese President of the Republic of China. 1990 – A seven-day pogrom breaks out against the Armenian civilian population of Baku, Azerbaijan during which Armenians were beaten, tortured, murdered, and expelled from the city. 1990 – Douglas Wilder becomes the first elected African American governor as he takes office in Richmond, Virginia. 1991 – Soviet Union troops attack Lithuanian independence supporters in Vilnius, killing 14 people and wounding 1000. 1993 – Space Shuttle program: Endeavour heads for space for the third time as STS-54 launches from the Kennedy Space Center. 2000 – Bill Gates resigns as CEO of Microsoft. 2001 – An earthquake hits El Salvador, killing more than 800. 2012 – The passenger cruise ship Costa Concordia sinks off the coast of Italy. There are 32 confirmed deaths among the 4,232 passengers and crew. Births 1334 – Henry II of Castile (d. 1379) 1338 – Jeong Mong-ju, Korean civil minister, diplomat and scholar (d. 1392) 1505 – Joachim II Hector, Elector of Brandenburg (d. 1571) 1562 – Mark Alexander Boyd, Scottish poet and soldier (d. 1601) 1596 – Jan van Goyen, Dutch painter and illustrator (d. 1656) 1610 – Archduchess Maria Anna of Austria (d. 1665) 1616 – Antoinette Bourignon, French-Flemish mystic and author (d. 1680) 1651 – Henry Booth, 1st Earl of Warrington, English soldier and politician, Chancellor of the Exchequer (d. 1694) 1683 – Christoph Graupner, German harpsichord player and composer (d. 1760) 1720 – Richard Hurd, English bishop (d. 1808) 1749 – Maler Müller, German poet, painter, and playwright (d. 1825) 1787 – John Davis, American lawyer and politician, 14th Governor of Massachusetts (d. 1854) 1804 – Paul Gavarni, French illustrator (d. 1866) 1805 – Thomas Dyer, American lawyer and politician, 18th Mayor of Chicago (d. 1862) 1808 – Salmon P. Chase, American jurist and politician, 6th Chief Justice of the United States (d. 1873) 1812 – Victor de Laprade, French poet and critic (d. 1883) 1832 – Horatio Alger, Jr., American journalist and author (d. 1899) 1845 – Félix Tisserand, French astronomer and academic (d. 1896) 1858 – Oskar Minkowski, Lithuanian-German biologist and academic (d. 1931) 1859 – Kostis Palamas, Greek poet and playwright (d. 1943) 1861 – Max Nonne, German neurologist and academic (d. 1959) 1864 – Wilhelm Wien, German physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1928) 1865 – Princess Marie of Orléans (d. 1908) 1866 – Vasily Kalinnikov, Russian bassoon player and composer (d. 1901) 1869 – Prince Emanuele Filiberto, Duke of Aosta (d. 1931) 1870 – Ross Granville Harrison, American biologist and anatomist (d. 1959) 1878 – Lionel Groulx, Canadian priest and historian (d. 1967) 1881 – Essington Lewis, Australian engineer and businessman (d. 1961) 1883 – Prince Arthur of Connaught (d. 1938) 1883 – Nathaniel Cartmell, American runner and coach (d. 1967) 1885 – Alfred Fuller, Canadian-American businessman, founded the Fuller Brush Company (d. 1973) 1886 – Art Ross, Canadian-American ice hockey player and coach (d. 1964) 1887 – Gabriel Gabrio, French actor (d. 1946) 1887 – George Gurdjieff, Russian-French mystic and philosopher (d. 1949) 1887 – Sophie Tucker, Ukrainian-American singer and actress (d. 1966) 1890 – Jüri Uluots, Estonian journalist, lawyer, and politician, 7th Prime Minister of Estonia (d. 1945) 1892 – Ermanno Aebi, Italian-Swiss footballer (d. 1976) 1893 – Charles Arnison, English lieutenant and pilot (d. 1974) 1893 – Roy Cazaly, Australian footballer and coach (d. 1963) 1893 – Clark Ashton Smith, American poet, sculptor, painter, and author (d. 1961) 1893 – Chaim Soutine, Belarusian-French painter (d. 1943) 1898 – Kaj Munk, Danish pastor and playwright (d. 1944) 1898 – Carlo Tagliabue, Italian opera singer (d. 1978) 1901 – A. B. Guthrie, Jr., American historian and author (d. 1991) 1901 – Mieczysław Żywczyński, Polish priest and historian (d. 1978) 1904 – Richard Addinsell, English composer (d. 1977) 1904 – Nathan Milstein, Ukrainian-American violinist and composer (d. 1992) 1905 – Kay Francis, American actress (d. 1968) 1905 – Jack London, English sprinter and pianist (d. 1966) 1906 – Zhou Youguang, Chinese linguist, sinologist, and academic 1909 – Helm Glöckler, German race car driver (d. 1993) 1909 – Marinus van der Lubbe, Dutch anarchist (d. 1934) 1910 – Yannis Tsarouchis, Greek painter and illustrator (d. 1989) 1911 – Joh Bjelke-Petersen, New Zealand-Australian farmer and politician, 31st Premier of Queensland (d. 2005) 1913 – Jeff Morrow, American actor (d. 1993) 1914 – Osa Massen, Danish-American actress (d. 2006) 1914 – Ted Willis, Baron Willis, English author, playwright, and screenwriter (d. 1992) 1918 – Stephen Dunne, American actor and radio host (d. 1977) 1919 – Robert Stack, American actor and producer (d. 2003) 1921 – Necati Cumalı, Greek-Turkish author and poet (d. 2001) 1921 – Dachine Rainer, American-English author and poet (d. 2000) 1922 – Albert Lamorisse, French director and producer (d. 1970) 1923 – Daniil Shafran, Russian cellist (d. 1997) 1923 – Willem Slijkhuis, Dutch runner (d. 2003) 1924 – Paul Feyerabend, Austrian-Swiss philosopher and academic (d. 1994) 1924 – Roland Petit, French dancer and choreographer (d. 2011) 1925 – Rosemary Murphy, American actress (d. 2014) 1925 – Ron Tauranac, Australian engineer and businessman 1925 – Gwen Verdon, American actress and dancer (d. 2000) 1926 – Michael Bond, English soldier and author, created Paddington Bear 1926 – Carolyn Gold Heilbrun, American author and academic (d. 2003) 1926 – Melba Liston, American trombonist and composer (d. 1999) 1926 – Shakti Samanta, Indian director and producer (d. 2009) 1927 – Brock Adams, American soldier, lawyer, and politician, 5th United States Secretary of Transportation (d. 2004) 1927 – Liz Anderson, American singer-songwriter (d. 2011) 1927 – Sydney Brenner, South African biologist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate 1929 – Joe Pass, American guitarist and composer (d. 1994) 1930 – Frances Sternhagen, American actress 1931 – Ian Hendry, English actor (d. 1984) 1931 – Charles Nelson Reilly, American actor, comedian, director, game show panelist, and television personality (d. 2007) 1932 – Barry Bishop, American mountaineer, photographer, and scholar (d. 1994) 1932 – Bearcat Wright, American wrestler (d. 1982) 1933 – Tom Gola, American basketball player, coach, and politician (d. 2014) 1935 – Mauro Forghieri, Italian engineer 1936 – Renato Bruson, Italian opera singer 1937 – Guy Dodson, New Zealand-English biochemist and academic (d. 2012) 1938 – Cabu, French cartoonist (d. 2015) 1938 – Daevid Allen, Australian singer-songwriter and guitarist (Soft Machine and Gong) (d. 2015) 1938 – Richard Anthony, Egyptian-French singer-songwriter (d. 2015) 1938 – Dave Edwards, American captain and politician (d. 2013) 1938 – Tord Grip, Swedish footballer and manager 1938 – Anna Home, English screenwriter and producer 1938 – Shivkumar Sharma, Indian santoor player and composer 1939 – Edgardo Cozarinsky, Argentinian author, screenwriter, and director 1939 – Jacek Gmoch, Polish footballer and coach 1939 – Cesare Maniago, Canadian ice hockey player 1940 – Edmund White, American author and playwright 1941 – Pasqual Maragall i Mira, Catalan academic and politician, 127th President of the Generalitat de Catalunya 1943 – William Duckworth, American composer and author (d. 2012) 1943 – Richard Moll, American actor 1945 – Gordon McVie, English oncologist and author 1945 – Peter Simpson, English footballer 1946 – Ordal Demokan, Turkish physicist and academic (d. 2004) 1946 – Eero Koivistoinen, Finnish saxophonist, composer, and conductor 1947 – John Lees, English singer-songwriter and guitarist (Barclay James Harvest) 1947 – Jacek Majchrowski, Polish historian, lawyer, and politician 1947 – Carles Rexach, Spanish-Catalan footballer and coach 1948 – Gaj Singh, Indian lawyer and politician 1949 – Rakesh Sharma, Indian commander, pilot, and astronaut 1949 – Brandon Tartikoff, American screenwriter and producer (d. 1997) 1950 – Clive Betts, English economist and politician 1950 – Bob Forsch, American baseball player (d. 2011) 1950 – Gholam Hossein Mazloumi, Iranian footballer and manager (d. 2014) 1952 – Stephen Glover, English journalist, co-founded The Independent 1953 – Silvana Gallardo, American actress and producer (d. 2012) 1954 – Richard Blackford, English composer 1954 – Trevor Rabin, South African-American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer (Yes, Rabbitt, and Manfred Mann's Earth Band) 1954 – Nikos Sarganis, Greek footballer 1955 – Eduardo Bonvallet, Chilean footballer and manager (d. 2015) 1955 – Paul Kelly, Australian singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer (Professor Ratbaggy and Stardust Five) 1955 – Jay McInerney, American author, critic and socialite 1955 – Anne Pringle, English diplomat, British Ambassador to Russia 1957 – Claudia Emerson, American poet and academic (d. 2014) 1957 – Mary Glindon, English lawyer and politician 1957 – Mark O'Meara, American golfer 1958 – Francisco Buyo, Spanish footballer and manager 1958 – Ton du Chatinier, Dutch footballer and manager 1959 – Ernie Irvan, American race car driver 1959 – James LoMenzo, American bass player (Megadeth, White Lion, Pride and Glory, Slash's Snakepit, and Black Label Society) 1960 – Eric Betzig, American physicist and chemist, Nobel Prize laureate 1960 – Matthew Bourne, English choreographer and director 1961 – Suggs, English singer-songwriter and actor (Madness) 1961 – Wayne Coyne, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (The Flaming Lips) 1961 – Kelly Hrudey, Canadian ice hockey player and sportscaster 1961 – Julia Louis-Dreyfus, American actress, comedian and producer 1962 – Trace Adkins, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and actor 1962 – Paul Higgins, Canadian ice hockey player 1962 – Kevin Mitchell, American baseball player 1964 – Penelope Ann Miller, American actress 1965 – Bill Bailey, English comedian, actor, singer, and guitarist 1966 – Patrick Dempsey, American actor 1966 – Shelagh Fogarty, English journalist and radio host 1966 – Leo Visser, Dutch speed skater and pilot 1968 – Chara, Japanese singer-songwriter and actress (Mean Machine) 1968 – Mike Whitlow, English footballer and coach 1969 – Stefania Belmondo, Italian skier 1969 – Stephen Hendry, Scottish snooker player and journalist 1969 – Christopher Karpowitz, American political scientist and academic 1970 – Keith Coogan, American actor 1970 – Frank Kooiman, Dutch footballer 1970 – Marco Pantani, Italian cyclist (d. 2004) 1970 – Shonda Rhimes, American actress, director, producer, and screenwriter 1971 – John Mallory Asher, American actor and director 1971 – Phil Whyman, English paranormal investigator 1972 – Mark Bosnich, Australian footballer and sportscaster 1972 – Nicole Eggert, American actress 1972 – Park Jin-young, South Korean singer-songwriter, producer, and actor, founded JYP Entertainment 1972 – James O'Brien, English journalist and radio host 1972 – Vitaly Scherbo, Belarusian gymnast 1973 – Nikolai Khabibulin, Russian ice hockey player 1974 – Sergei Brylin, Russian ice hockey player and coach 1975 – Rune Eriksen, Norwegian guitarist and composer 1975 – Mailis Reps, Estonian academic and politician, 31st Estonian Minister of Education and Research 1976 – Bic Runga, New Zealand singer-songwriter and guitarist 1976 – Tania Vicent, Canadian speed skater 1976 – Mario Yepes, Colombian footballer 1977 – William Ash, English actor 1977 – Orlando Bloom, English actor and producer 1977 – Elliot Mason, English trombonist and keyboard player 1977 – James Posey, American basketball player and coach 1978 – Nate Silver, American journalist and statistician, developed PECOTA 1979 – Katy Brand, English actress and screenwriter 1980 – Krzysztof Czerwiński, Polish organist and conductor 1980 – María de Villota, Spanish race car driver (d. 2013) 1980 – Nils-Eric Johansson, Swedish footballer 1980 – Akira Kaji, Japanese footballer 1980 – Argo Meresaar, Estonian volleyball player 1980 – Michael Rupp, American ice hockey player 1980 – Mirko Soltau, German footballer 1981 – Reggie Brown, American football player 1981 – Shad Gaspard, American wrestler and actor 1981 – Darrell Rasner, American baseball player 1981 – Yujiro Takahashi, Japanese wrestler 1982 – Kamran Akmal, Pakistan cricketer 1982 – Guillermo Coria, Argentinian tennis player 1982 – Constantinos Makrides, Cypriot footballer 1982 – Ruth Wilson, English actress 1983 – Ender Arslan, Turkish basketball player 1983 – Sebastian Kneißl, German footballer 1983 – Mauricio Martín Romero, Argentinian footballer 1983 – Ronny Turiaf, French basketball player 1983 – Alan Webb, American runner 1984 – Lourdes Arévalos, Paraguayan model, Miss Paraguay 2006 1984 – Matteo Cavagna, Italian footballer 1984 – Kamghe Gaba, German sprinter 1984 – Nathaniel Motte, American singer-songwriter and producer (3OH!3) 1985 – Qi Hui, Chinese swimmer 1985 – Luke Robinson, American wrestler 1986 – Laura Ludwig, German volleyball player 1986 – Joannie Rochette, Canadian figure skater 1987 – Stefano Del Sante, Italian footballer 1987 – Florica Leonida, Romanian gymnast 1987 – Daniel Oss, Italian cyclist 1987 – Alexandre Pliușchin, Moldovan cyclist 1987 – Marc Staal, Canadian ice hockey player 1987 – Sven Wetzel, German rugby player 1988 – Josh Freeman, American football player 1988 – Daniel Scheinig, German footballer 1989 – Bryan Arguez, American footballer 1989 – James Berrett, English-Irish footballer 1989 – Triinu Kivilaan, Estonian singer (Vanilla Ninja) 1989 – Tim Matavž, Slovenian footballer 1990 – Vincenzo Fiorillo, Italian footballer 1990 – Liam Hemsworth, Australian actor 1991 – Goo Hara, South Korean singer, dancer, and actress 1991 – Rob Kiernan, English-Irish footballer 1992 – Adam Matthews, Welsh footballer 1992 – Dinah Pfizenmaier, German tennis player 1993 – Xénia Krizsán, Hungarian heptathlete 1997 – Connor McDavid, Canadian ice hockey player Deaths 86 BC – Gaius Marius, Roman general and politician (b. 157 BC) 533 – Saint Remigius, French bishop and saint (b. 437) 614 – Saint Mungo, English-Scottish bishop and saint 703 – Empress Jitō of Japan (b. 645) 858 – Æthelwulf of Wessex (b. 795) 888 – Charles the Fat, Carolingian emperor (b. 839) 1151 – Suger, French historian and politician (b. 1081) 1177 – Henry II, Duke of Austria (b. 1107) 1330 – Frederick the Fair, Austrian husband of Isabella of Aragon, Queen of Germany (b. 1286) 1363 – Meinhard III, Count of Gorizia-Tyrol (b. 1344) 1599 – Edmund Spenser, English poet and politician, Chief Secretary for Ireland (b. 1552) 1625 – Jan Brueghel the Elder, Flemish painter (b. 1568) 1658 – Edward Sexby, English soldier (b. 1616) 1684 – Henry Howard, 6th Duke of Norfolk (b. 1628) 1691 – George Fox, English religious leader, founded the Religious Society of Friends (b. 1624) 1717 – Maria Sibylla Merian, German entomologist and illustrator (b. 1647) 1775 – Johann Georg Walch, German theologian and author (b. 1693) 1790 – Luc Urbain de Bouëxic, comte de Guichen, French admiral (b. 1712) 1796 – John Anderson, Scottish philosopher and educator (b. 1726) 1832 – Thomas Lord, English cricketer, founded Lord's Cricket Ground (b. 1755) 1838 – Ferdinand Ries, German pianist and composer (b. 1784) 1853 – Theophilos Kairis, Greek priest and philosopher (b. 1783) 1860 – William Mason, American surgeon and politician (b. 1786) 1864 – Stephen Foster, American composer and songwriter (b. 1826) 1882 – Wilhelm Mauser, German engineer and businessman, co-founded the The Mauser Company (b. 1834) 1885 – Schuyler Colfax, American journalist and politician, 17th Vice President of the United States (b. 1823) 1889 – Solomon Bundy, American lawyer and politician (b. 1823) 1894 – Nadezhda von Meck, Russian businesswoman (b. 1831) 1905 – George Thorn, Australian farmer and politician, 6th Premier of Queensland (b. 1838) 1906 – Alexander Stepanovich Popov, Russian physicist and academic (b. 1859) 1907 – Jakob Hurt, Estonian theologist and linguist (b. 1839) 1915 – Mary Slessor, Scottish-Nigerian missionary (b. 1848) 1923 – Alexandre Ribot, French academic and politician, Prime Minister of France (b. 1842) 1924 – Georg Hermann Quincke, German physicist and academic (b. 1834) 1928 – Mara Buneva, Bulgarian activist (b. 1902) 1929 – Wyatt Earp, American police officer (b. 1848) 1929 – H. B. Higgins, Irish-Australian judge and politician, 3rd Attorney-General for Australia (b. 1851) 1932 – Sophia of Prussia (b. 1870) 1934 – Paul Ulrich Villard, French physicist and chemist (b. 1860) 1941 – James Joyce, Irish author and poet (b. 1882) 1943 – Sophie Taeuber-Arp, Swiss painter and sculptor (b. 1889) 1950 – Dimitrios Semsis, Greek violinist (b. 1883) 1956 – Lyonel Feininger, German-American painter and illustrator (b. 1871) 1957 – A. E. Coppard English author and poet (b. 1878) 1958 – Jesse L. Lasky, American film producer, co-founded Paramount Pictures (b. 1880) 1962 – Ernie Kovacs, American actor and game show host (b. 1919) 1963 – Sylvanus Olympio, Togolese businessman and politician, President of Togo (b. 1902) 1967 – Anatole de Grunwald, Russian-English screenwriter and producer (b. 1910) 1971 – Robert Still, English composer and educator (b. 1910) 1973 – Sabahattin Eyüboğlu, Turkish screenwriter and producer (b. 1908) 1974 – Raoul Jobin, Canadian tenor and educator (b. 1906) 1974 – Salvador Novo, Mexican playwright and poet (b. 1904) 1976 – Margaret Leighton, English actress (b. 1922) 1977 – Henri Langlois, Turkish-French historian, co-founded the Cinémathèque Française (b. 1914) 1978 – Hubert Humphrey, American pharmacist, academic, and politician, 38th Vice President of the United States (b. 1911) 1978 – Joe McCarthy, American baseball player and manager (b. 1887) 1979 – Donny Hathaway, American singer-songwriter, pianist, and producer (Earth, Wind & Fire) (b. 1945) 1979 – Marjorie Lawrence, Australian-American soprano (b. 1907) 1980 – Andre Kostelanetz, Russian-American conductor (b. 1901) 1982 – Marcel Camus, French director and screenwriter (b. 1912) 1982 – Arland D. Williams, Jr., American passenger on Air Florida Flight 90 (b. 1935) 1983 – René Bonnet, French race car driver and engineer (b. 1904) 1986 – Abdul Fattah Ismail, Yemeni educator and politician, 4th President of South Yemen (b. 1939) 1988 – Chiang Ching-kuo, Chinese politician, President of the Republic of China (b. 1910) 1993 – Camargo Guarnieri, Brazilian composer and conductor (b. 1907) 1995 – Max Harris, Australian journalist, poet, and author (b. 1921) 2001 – Michael Cuccione, Canadian actor and singer (2ge+her) (b. 1985) 2002 – Ted Demme, American director and producer (b. 1963) 2002 – Gregorio Fuentes, Cuban sailor and fisherman (b. 1897) 2002 – Frank Shuster, Canadian actor and screenwriter (b. 1916) 2003 – Norman Panama, American director and screenwriter (b. 1914) 2004 – Arne Næss, Jr., Norwegian businessman and mountaineer (b. 1937) 2004 – Harold Shipman, English serial killer (b. 1946) 2005 – Earl Cameron, Canadian journalist (b. 1915) 2005 – Nell Rankin, American soprano and actress (b. 1924) 2006 – Frank Fixaris, American journalist and sportscaster (b. 1934) 2006 – Marc Potvin, Canadian-American ice hockey player and coach (b. 1967) 2007 – Michael Brecker, American saxophonist and composer (Steps Ahead) (b. 1949) 2007 – Danny Oakes, American race car driver (b. 1911) 2008 – Johnny Podres, American baseball player and coach (b. 1932) 2009 – Dai Llewellyn Welsh humanitarian activist and politician (b. 1946) 2009 – Patrick McGoohan, Irish-American actor, director, and producer (b. 1928) 2009 – Mansour Rahbani, Lebanese poet, composer, and producer (b. 1925) 2009 – W. D. Snodgrass, American poet and academic (b. 1926) 2009 – Nancy Bird Walton, Australian pilot (b. 1915) 2010 – Teddy Pendergrass, American singer-songwriter (b. 1950) 2010 – Jay Reatard, American musician (b. 1980) 2010 – Kalifa Tillisi, Libyan historian and linguist (b. 1930) 2011 – Albert Heijn, Dutch businessman (b. 1927) 2012 – Rauf Denktaş, Turkish-Cypriot lawyer and politician, 1st President of Northern Cyprus (b. 1924) 2012 – Guido Dessauer, German physicist and engineer (b. 1915) 2012 – Lefter Küçükandonyadis, Turkish footballer and manager (b. 1925) 2012 – Artie Levine, American boxer (b. 1925) 2012 – Miljan Miljanić, Serbian footballer and manager (b. 1930) 2012 – Richard Threlkeld, American journalist and author (b. 1937) 2013 – Diogenes Allen, American philosopher and theologian (b. 1932) 2013 – Bille Brown, Australian actor and playwright (b. 1952) 2013 – Stanley Caine, English actor (b. 1936) 2013 – Rodney Mims Cook, Sr., American lieutenant and politician (b. 1924) 2013 – Chia-Chiao Lin, Chinese-American mathematician and academic (b. 1916) 2013 – Jerry Sisk, Jr., American gemologist, co-founded Jewelry Television (b. 1953) 2013 – Balagangadharanatha Swamiji, Indian religious leader (b. 1945) 2014 – Bobby Collins, Scottish footballer and manager (b. 1931) 2014 – Ronny Jordan, English singer-songwriter and guitarist (b. 1962) 2014 – Randal Tye Thomas, American journalist and politician (b. 1978) 2014 – Waldemar von Gazen, German general and lawyer (b. 1917) 2015 – Mark Juddery, Australian journalist and author (b. 1971) 2015 – Robert White, American soldier and diplomat, United States Ambassador to Paraguay (b. 1926) 2016 – Brian Bedford, English-American actor and director (b. 1935) 2016 – Giorgio Gomelsky, Georgian-American director, producer, songwriter, and manager (b. 1934) 2016 – J. F. R. Jacob, Indian general (b. 1923) 2016 – Lawrence Phillips, American football player (b. 1975) 2016 – Jim Simpson, American sportscaster (b. 1927) Holidays and observances Christian feast day: Blessed Veronica of Milan Elian Hilary of Poitiers St. Knut's Day (Sweden and Finland) Mungo January 13 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) Sidereal winter solstice's eve celebrations in South and Southeast Asian cultures; the last day of the six-month Dakshinayana period (see January 14): Bhogi (Andhra Pradesh, Tamil Nadu) Lohri (Punjab, Haryana, Himachal Pradesh) Uruka (Assam) Democracy Day (Cape Verde) Korean-American Day (Korean-American community) Liberation Day (Togo) Malanka Old New Year's Eve (Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, Serbia, Montenegro, Republic of Srpska, Republic of Macedonia) Stephen Foster Memorial Day (United States) Yennayer (Berbers) External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to January 13. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day Today in Canadian History Category:Days of the year Category:January